


Navidad

by Hikarichan096



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Smut, Don't know what I'm doing, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Kotatsu, M/M, Romance, Smut, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarichan096/pseuds/Hikarichan096
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Viktor y este lo pasa junto a Yuuri y su familia, no esperaba recibir algunas bebidas de sus fans a la posada de la familia Katsuki pero acepta las bebidas con un plan en mente...Yuuri + alcohol= Yuuri divertido.[Hello! esto fue un reto de escritura junto con unas amigas, el tema era "Christmas o New Year"]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Navidad

Navidad

A pesar de que le dije a Yuuri que no tenía la costumbre de celebrar mi cumpleaños me invitó a la posada de sus padres, ellos prepararon una hermosa decoración y los platillos se veían extremadamente exquisitos, sabía que no era solo por mi sino también porque era navidad, tenían un kotatsu; una de las cosas que quería probar en Japón y estábamos vistiendo yukatas de la posada.

Yurio para asegurarse de que volviera a Rusia nos acompañó, ya todos reunidos en el kotatsu comenzamos a comer y a charlar, la verdad la estaba pasando bien, descubrí de donde Yuuri saco su faceta divertida cuando se emborracha, ¡SU PAPA ES IGUAL!, la cara avergonzada de Yuuri por lo que estaba pasando era tan adorable que no podía dejar de verlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un mensajero llegó a la posada, al parecer un conocido mío mando un regalo de cumpleaños, lo recibí y me fijo que son varias bebidas, la madre de Yuuri se llevó a su esposo porque ya no podía beber más, Minako sensei fue arrastrada a duras penas a la habitación de Marín, Yurio cómo es menor no puede beber así que sonrío y miro a Yuuri.

—Oh no, ya se lo que estás pensando Viktor— decía Yuuri mientras hacia un gesto de negación con las manos

—Vamos Yuuri~ acompáñame, ¿no se supone que soy el cumpleañero? — dije mientras me acercaba a él lentamente.

—Oye Viktor no deberías de darle de beber al cerdo, ya sabes cómo se pone —Y Yurio sale al rescate.

—Pero eso es lo divertido, vamos solo será una botella, compláceme está noche Yuuri~— Eso último se lo dije mientras le susurraba al oído y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas "Oh Yuuri, mi lindo Yuuri, te ves tan apetecible en este momento", traté de controlar mis pensamientos y convencer a Yuuri hasta que al fin lo logré.

Al poco tiempo y con dos botellas vacías la faceta divertida de Yuuri estaba afuera, se colgaba de mi cuello mencionando mi nombre repetidas veces mientras sonreía, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor, la yukata que traía puesta estaba toda desarreglada, Yurio se había ido a dormir para no quedar involucrado en las acciones del japonés así que al vernos lamí mis labios y puse una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ahora eres todo mío Yuuri~-

Sostengo su barbilla y me acerco a sus labios lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus risueños ojos, verme reflejados en ellos a cada momento es toda una maravilla, "¿Qué clase de hechizo pusiste en mi aquella fiesta Yuuri?", siento al fin lo suave y cálido de sus tiernos labios y lentamente saboreo su ser, bebiéndome todo lo que el japonés me permita.

Yuuri gime, pero el sonido se ahoga en nuestros labios, acaricio sus mejillas y este se inclina a mi caricia, "mi lindo cerdito", sus ojos llenos de lujuria me miran con más intensidad y si antes estaba excitado ahora me moría por adentrarme a ese cuerpo.

El japonés en un ágil moviendo se sube a mi regazo y rodea mi cintura con sus piernas provocando cierta fricción en nuestra zona baja...

—¿No estas siendo muy travieso Yuuri? —Rompí el beso pues si seguía me enterraría en ese cuerpo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero aún no, aun quiero torturar un poco más este lujurioso cuerpo.

—Viktoru~ Viktoru~ —Entre más mencionaba mi nombre más su cadera se sacudían contra mí miembro, a este paso me iba a venir solo por eso..., sostengo sus caderas para impedir el movimiento (y una venida precoz...), pero Yuuri muerde mi cuello...

—Ugh... —Un quejido salió de mis labios, Yuuri lame la marca y comienza a dejarme pequeños chupetones por mi cuello—. Que haré contigo mi querido Yuuri...

Me levanto aun con Yuuri y dejo su cuerpo encima del kotatsu, su yukata deja al deleite sus pezones y su bóxer que aprisionan su erección. Termino de abrir por completo su Yukata y del vaso de licor, donde aún está parte de mi bebida, tomo un hielo y lo dejo en mis labios, lentamente recorro sus pezones y parte de su abdomen hasta que se derrite por completo el hielo, como su cuerpo se retorcía por el frío era solo el comienzo, ahora con sus pezones congelados y húmedos dejó que mi aliento los cubra y Yuuri arquea su espalda.

—Mmm... —sonrió maliciosamente y ahora paso la punta de mi lengua sobre sus pezones haciendo movimientos circulares, el agarre de sus piernas en mi cintura se hace más fuerte y escabulle su mano en mi pelo.

—V-Víktor...- gime Yuuri.

Repito lo mismo en su otro pezón, dejo que mi aliento cálido lo cubra y luego lo atacó con mi lengua, dejando uno que otro mordisco, al terminar con sus pezones su agarre en mi cuello se afloja y terminar por deshacerlo, su respiración es forzosa pero el rojo en su mejilla es más intenso y puedo decir que no es por estar ebrio.

—Me encanta verte así Yuuri, pero no he terminado, puedes con más, ¿cierto? - Tomo otro hielo, más pequeño que el anterior, y nuevamente lo dejo en mi boca, me dirijo a su bóxer donde parte de este tenía la evidencia de su deseo a punto de desbordarse.

Al momento de bajar su bóxer mis ojos se abren como platos, "¿que se supone que es esto?", parte de su miembro estaba cubierto con un listón y este rodeaba su cintura, era una mezcla entre erótico y ¿tierno?, como alguien puede verse así... Tan... Tan... Eróticamente tierno. No pude evitar dejar caer el hielo...

—Si tú eres mi regalo pues es el mejor del mundo, y me tomaré mi tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Aquel líquido comenzaba a salir de su erección y no me resistí a dar el primer lengüetazo. Yuuri gimió. Supongo que mi lengua está fría por el hielo que tenía... Doy otro lengüetazo para terminar succionando la punta.

Yuuri mueve su cintura con la intención de adentrarlo aún más, pero las cosas no serán a su ritmo, yo pongo las reglas aquí... Rodeo la base y dejo la punta para humedecer uno de mis dedos, retomo nuevamente con el glande haciendo remolinos con mi lengua y sin Yuuri verlo venir deslizó uno de mis dedos por su entrada.

Pensé que estaría más relajado por el licor, pero sigue igual de apretado, "Vamos acelerar un poco...", cumpliendo con el deseo del japonés succiono por completo su miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta y empiezo a subir y bajar, así como mis dedos comienzan a entrar y salir, no me tomó mucho encontrar aquel dulce punto que hacer ver estrellas a mi delicioso cerdito.

Ataco sin compasión ese punto esta vez con dos dedos, a veces los separo para aflojar un poco su entrada y luego atacó otra vez, con su miembro lo mismo, a veces juego con la punta presionando el glande con mi lengua luego volviéndolo a succionar. Yuuri vuelve a mover sus caderas y yo me detengo.

—Non non Yuuri, es muy pronto para terminar, quiero disfrutarte un poco más...

—P-por favor~ —Gime Yuuri y es como música para mis oídos.

Saco mis dedos de su entrada, "con eso debería ser suficiente", y por fin libero mi erección, tomo un vistazo rápido del magnífico cuerpo de Yuuri y me siento adentrado los pies en el kotatsu.

—Ven aquí Yuuri, si tanto lo deseas ven y tómalo —Le ordenó a Yuuri aunque el deseo de estar dentro de él se habrá mezclado sin dudar con mi orden. El japonés se levanta del kotatsu y al acercase conecta sus labios con los míos, y mientras nuestras lenguas danzan, se coloca justo en mi miembro deslizándose lentamente sobre el. No me resistí y tomé su cintura bajándola por completo.

—Ahhh~ —Rayos...es tan cálido y apretado dentro de Yuuri, justo lo que deseaba, aquí es donde quiero pasar todas las noches de mi vida, dentro de este hermoso cuerpo, dentro de Yuuri "Mi Yuuri...".

—¿Me harías el honor de moverte a mi placer Yuuri? —Pregunto intentando no moverse o adentrarme más en este exquisito ser. Yuuri se relame sus labios y asiente.

Se levanta y luego se deja caer dulcemente en mi miembro, Yuuri repite esto unas veces más luchando por encontrar ese punto que lo hace enloquecer así que decido ayudarlo un poco, y guio su cintura justo al momento de bajar...

—Mmm~ si~

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti Yuuri, eres tan hermoso y tan cálido...

Con unos movimientos más y llegaría a mi limite, y por la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri más la forma en la que su miembro goteaba debería de estar cerca, me uno al movimiento haciendo las estocadas más profundas, presionando y atacando ese dulce punto sin cesar, la entrada de Yuuri se contrae apretando aún más mi miembro de una forma tan deliciosa que era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Córrete para mi Yuuri... —y justo al susurrarle al japonés sentía como algo cálido cubría mi abdomen, yo me deje perder en esa explosión de placer liberando mi semilla dentro de ese cálido cuerpo y podía escuchar salir de mi garganta un sonido gutural que no había notado antes.

Yuuri deja caer todo su peso en mi cuerpo, ya sin un gramo de energía en el, verlo así de cansado por lo que acabamos de hacer provocan ciertas cosas en mi estómago. Muevo parte de su flequillo de su frente y deposito un beso en ella mientras le abrazo.

"Si algún Dios está escuchando, gracias por traer a Yuuri a mi vida, es el mejor regalo que pudiera haber recibido”.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas buenas!!! estaba pensando que como ayer (jueves) están los "#TBT" ¿por qué no hay un #TBF? en el sentido de Throwback Fic xD recordado fics de hace tiempo o subiendo fics que ahora recuerdas que no habías subido antes.... xD (si de casualidad ya eso existe o tiene algún otro "#" déjenmelo saber!) EN FIN!
> 
> Esta historia como mencione en el "summary" fue por un reto con unas amigas, la historia la había comenzado hace un año (por el cumple de Viktor) pero nunca la había terminado así que decidí retomarla para ese reto. Después de 3 meses me di cuenta que no la había compartido por aquí y... aquí esta xD como siempre... si encuentran algún error ortográfico o cosas sin sentido me lo dejan saber por favor para corregirlo luego :) espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en otra historia! ~Que pasen un feliz resto del día~


End file.
